Rapunzel
by Humphadoodle
Summary: Kanda's Rapunzel and Lavi, Allen, and Tyki are the Knights that come to "rescue" Kanda. Read this parody about the knights coming to ask Kanda to let his hair down and getting rejected. Rated T for mild cursing and flying bookcases.


Just thought of this while thinking about D Gray Man. I promise it's different from other Rapunzel stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man because if I did Kanda would demand why I own it and slash my head off with Mugen(which means i wouldn't even be able to write this. *sweatdrops*)

Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1

Kanda sat in the tower with a rather disturbed face at what he was experiencing this moment. How can he exterminate this creature? It just wouldn't go away! He has tried everything; from grenades to flamethrowers, and flamethrowers to chainsaws. But this creature was very persistent on getting into the tower.

"Yu-Chan, Yu-Chan, let down your hair!" a certain rabbit with an eye patch was shouting from below. Oh yes the rabbit was on one knee with the other in front with both hands raised in front of him.

"Go to hell rabbit! And read some books like the Bookman you are!" Kanda roared throwing an object out of the small window.

Lavi looked up to see a bookcase flying towards him at 60 miles a minute (even though the tower was only 1 mile tall.)

Kanda looked down in satisfaction to see Usagi scramble from his position and run for his life.

Finally some peace Kanda thought happily and settled to ponder of how he got in this creepy tower in the first place.

* * *

Day 2

All Kanda remembered from the day before was training and then Komui coming to get him…

"KOMUI!" Kanda yelled to supposedly Komui but more to himself since he was the only one there, or so he thought.

Kanda snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an awful sound.

"Bakanda, Bakanda, let down your hair!" A particular beansprout with old man's hair shouted from below. Oh yes this moyashi was down on one knee with the other in front with _one _of his hands in front and his red arm behind his back holding something.

"MOYASHI!"

"Hi Bakanda. Would you mind letting your hair down?" Allen said unmistakably scheming something from the evil glint in his eye.

Kanda growled, obviously about to blow his calm because of a certain moyashi.

"It's a small price to pay Bakanda; if you do I won't bother you for a day of your choice!"

Kanda thought about this deal for a moment, wondering if it was too good to be true.

"A day of my choice?" Kanda asked falling right into Allen's trap.

"Yes Bakanda, that's right." Allen said a smile playing on his lips.

"Fine."

Kanda lowered his hair and saw beansprout take the mysterious object from his back… scissors! Kanda pulled his hair back up and growled at the scissors and Allen, also taking note the scissors were now stuck in a brick in the tower.

"D*** you and your reflexes! I'll get my revenge!" Allen shouted and then ran away (yes I know he sounds like those villains from kid shows but I really didn't know what else Allen should say.)

Kanda sighed, first rabbit and now beansprout. What's next, a Noah?

Well it looks like he spoke too soon.

* * *

Day 3

"Kanda, Kanda, let down your hair!" a curly haired Noah said from below. Oh yes he was bent down on one knee with the other in front with both of his hands holding a banquet of roses.

Kanda stuck his head out of the same window he threw the bookcase through, "Go away Noah I already had rabbit and beansprout pester me today!"

Tyki smiled,"Alright if you say so…"

_A few hours later…_

"Yu-Chan, Yu-Chan…"

Kanda's inner voices screamed, who is down there now?

"Bakanda, Bakanda…"

He'd know that voice from anywhere.

"Kanda, Kanda…"

Oh, great.

"Let down your hair!"

That's it! He would get rid of them once and for all!

When Kanda poked his head out they all charged.

Allen threw his scissors, Lavi had his arms spread out, and Tyki… never mind he wasn't doing anything.

He sighed, really aggravated, looks like he had to use _that_.

All of the sudden Kanda disappeared from the window and a door from the bottom of the tower that they didn't see before opened in front of their faces.

Kanda apparently opened the door and shouted, "THERE WERE STAIRS YOU KNOW!"

Ohh….


End file.
